Triangulation
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Triangulation * Episode Number: 15 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 2/3/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Smothered Mate * Next: Second Adjournment Summary Luscinia Hāfez, Alauda, and Liliana recieve news that Vasant is plotting against them. Luscinia is unconcerned. In the United Kingdom, Vincent says that they must hold out until Lady Sophia returns. Millia, Fam Fan Fan, and Giselle Collette travel to Morvarid to meet with Vasant. Vasant convinced Sārā Augusta that Luscinia betrayed the wishes of Farahnāz Augusta. The girls and Sārā join Vasant in an anti-Luscinia alliance, which also includes the forces of the nations Batos and Rhaetus. Fam sees the girls of Adamas Squadron in the palace and tries to greet Dyan. However, Dyan tells her that she can't be friends with the sister of the one responsible for the destruction of Glacies. In Glacies, Ōrang and Sorūsh are ordered to head to the fortress city of Boreas, where Luscinia is currently located. At the same time, the Joint Forces are preparing to head to Boreas to fight Luscinia. Near Boreas, Luscinia, Alauda, and Liliana find and activate the White Legacy. Synopsis Luscinia has been informed of Vasant’s rebellion by Sadri but still plans to continue his mission with Liliana and Alauda. The anti-Luscinia alliance develops with Vasant’s forces, the Sky Pirates, Glacies, Turan forces loyal to Millia, and other Exile nations. Millia, Fam, and Giselle visit Morvarid on a diplomatic mission to meet Vasant and Sara, who offer encouragement and gratitude for Turan’s support of the rebellion. Meanwhile, in Anatoray, Vincent muses how Sara had beaten them to forming an anti-Ades coalition. However, he cannot leave Anatoray to join the coalition until Sophia returns. In Ades, Fam is surprised how young Sara seems (she is 10) but quickly apologizes. During lunch, Vasant justifies her rebellion to realize the late Empress Farahanaz’s dreams of a peaceful world with the need to stop Luscinia’s tyranny. She also explains to Fam that the food they are eating might not be appetizing since few arable lands remain in Ades. As Fam, Giselle, and Millia head to the meeting with the anti-Luscinia alliance, they encounter Dian and her pilots, who give Millia the cold shoulder, explaining while they appreciate Turan joining the alliance, they do not wish to associate with the sister of the one who destroyed their country’s Exile. As Ōrang questions Sorūsh about his opinion of Luscinia’s methods, they both receive orders to reclaim Boreas, a fortress outpost between Ades and Glacies, with a large ship dock and Claudia mines, which Luscinia means to use as a supply base for his forces in the north. Vasant explains to the leaders of the anti-Luscinia alliance that they must defend Boreas from Luscinia’s forces. While the alliance leaders agree to this plan, Fam and Millia are shocked by the alliance’s blood-lust against Luscinia and his men, even calling Millia’s sister Liliana a witch. Realizing they are making Millia uncomfortable, Fam accosts them on their desire for revenge, saying they should be focusing on bringing peace back to the world. But Millia diplomatically tells her to drop the matter. Later, Fam and Giselle befriend Sara after the she learns of their desire to bring back the Grand Race. Millia inspects her forces and notices the original natives of Turan preparing optimistically to return to their homeland, but her officers are unmoved which makes Millia wonder if Liliana, under whom they have lately served, saw the same thing. In taking Fam and Giselle to see the portrait of her mother, she admits to them that she doesn’t want to see Luscinia and Vasant fighting as she cares about them both and believes that both of them want what’s best for her. Even as Sara tells them how Luscinia wants to find an “Ancient Goddess” in Glacies to finally bring peace to the world, Luscinia, Liliana, and Alauda find and activate another great power. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Alauda * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Vincent Alzey Featured Locations Earth * Ades ** Morvarid * Glacies ** Boreas * United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Featured Ships * Exiles ** Exile (Glacies) ** White Legacy * Urbanus * Ades Battle Ships ** Anshar * Federal Old Battle Ships * Turan Battle Ships * Vanships ** Old Federal Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *Triangulation is when a player uses careful movement of his king in order to force his opponent to move an important piece. This alludes to Sadri being forced to send his fleets to Boreas to engage Vasant’s forces. *Triangulation is a tactic used in chess to put one's opponent in zugzwang, a situation where one player is put at a disadvantage because he has to make a move when he would prefer to pass and make no move. *Sorūsh and later Vasant are seen reading a book titled "GLACIES HISTORY & CUSTOM" (Greek, ΓΛΑΧΙΕΣ ΗΙΣTΟΡΨ & ΧΥΣTΟΜ). Category:Episodes